Uma dose de Amor
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: A Deusa do Amor está aborrecida e decide brincar com o seu amigo Afrodite de Peixes, armando um plano para ele seduzir Mino, a rapariga mais sem graça do Santuário. Mas Eros atravessa-se no caminho da mãe, só para contrariar...fic baseada no livro «


**Uma dose de Amor**

_A Deusa do Amor está aborrecida e decide brincar com o seu amigo Afrodite de Peixes, armando um plano para ele seduzir Mino, a rapariga mais sem graça do Santuário. Mas Eros atravessa-se no caminho da mãe, só para contrariar...fic baseada no livro «As ligações Perigosas» de Chanderlos de Laclos.Deixem reviews!_

A Deusa Afrodite, também conhecida no Santuário por Ishtar, a bela, estava sentada na sua cómoda de maquilhagem. Ao lado, na enorme cama, Saga de Gemini, seu marido, dormia o sono dos justos. A divindade contemplou o seu amado. Parecia um anjo quando dormia.

Nem no Olimpo – pensou de si para si – contemplei tal beleza. –É realmente digno do amor de uma Deusa imortal!

E por sua vontade, Afrodite teria repetido a dose de amor que tinham feito durante aquela tarde. Mas Saga, embora muito vigoroso, tinha limites.

Como não havia guerra e estava demasiado calor para ir às compras ou dar um passeio, Ishtar começou a pensar numa forma de passar o tempo. Mas não encontrou nenhuma: nenhum dos seus livros lhe parecia interessante; Athena tinha viajado para Tóquio com Seiya, por isso estava fora de questão desafia-la para uma conversa de mulheres ou atormentar o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Shaka estava em retiro espiritual; Mu tinha ido a uma consulta médica, pois Kiki tentara fazer um bolo que intoxicara o Mestre; Máscara da Morte andava ocupado a decorar a casa para o Halloween e não queria ajuda, porque pretendia surpreender todos com os enfeites mas horripilantes de sempre.

Pensou em telefonar a Aldebaran, mas o infeliz tinha ido a uma largada de touros em Espanha, perdera a cabeça e aplicara o «Great Horn» num toureiro (bem feito), com as devidas consequências legais: estava em prisão preventiva. Para piorar a situação, todas as associações de protecção ao animal organizaram um protesto à porta da prisão para ajudar Aldebaran, o amigo dos animais! A história estava em todas as capas da imprensa, na televisão, enfim, um sururu.

Shura lá estava, arranjando o melhor advogado do país para livrar o amigo da embrulhada.

Os restantes cavaleiros tinham ido aos MTV Awards, com direito a entrada vip, fotografias na passadeira vermelha e tudo! Nem Kanon podia resistir a um convite desses. Enfim, o santuário estava às moscas. Às moscas? Não completamente! Faltava o Cavaleiro da última casa zodiacal. Poderão perguntar-se como é possível Afrodite de Peixes faltar a uma festa assim. Bom, a verdade é que o pobrezinho não andava nele ultimamente.

Para falar sinceramente, estava um trapo. Deixara de ser o metrosexual de sempre e já nem cuidava da sua beleza como antes. Já não seduzia as amazonas nem corria atrás dos cavaleiros. Estava sempre cansado e andava a tomar Prozac em segredo. Ishtar raramente lhe punha a vista em cima. Mas naquele momento, assomou à varanda e viu o Pisciniano, desfolhando algumas das suas rosas com o ar mais desanimado deste mundo.

-Ei Afrodite! – gritou a Deusa toda contente –Saiu a edição especial da Vogue, com novidades fresquinhas. Queres dar uma olhadela?

-Não, obrigado –resmungou o outro.

-Está feito um perfeito chato – pensou ela com os seus botões. Bom, de facto ela não tinha botões. Usava um vestido coleante que não deixava grande coisa à imaginação.

-Porque não vestes qualquer coisa? – resmordeu o cavaleiro.

Ishtar ficou de queixo caído. Afrodite de Peixes com noção de pudor?

-Seu malcriado! Endoideceste? – respondeu a Vénus, antes de lhe fechar a portada na cara. Já não estava entediada. Agora estava furiosa com o comentário do seu amigo. Teve vontade de lhe puxar os cabelos, mas depois surgiu uma ideia melhor.

-Espera que te arranjo, seu descaradão. Mas como? – perguntou-se, mirando-se repetidamente num espelho enorme. O vestido ficava-lhe às mil maravilhas, era bastante ousado, mas por favor, o corpo perfeito dela suportava qualquer coisa. Afrodite tinha sido desagradável só para a irritar.

-E este calor! – suspirou – nem o ar condicionado ajuda muito. Acho que este é um daqueles dias em que não vale a pena sair da cama. Aliás, só saí da cama há dez minutos e já começa a correr mal...

Mesmo assim, mudou de roupa e dirigiu-se à pequena praia contígua ao santuário. Estava praticamente deserta, com excepção de alguns aprendizes que ao vê-la ficaram a olhar, pasmadinhos, e de duas raparigas muito atraentes que conversavam ao longe. Reconheceu-as: uma era Marin, a outra, Mino. Acenou com certa indiferença em resposta ao cumprimento que as duas lhe fizeram à distância. Tinha simpatia por Marin, mas havia algo na ruiva que não batia certo. Muito boa moça, mas sempre com cara de tacho, parecia que trazia o Mundo às costas. Além disso, ela era mestra de Seiya, que também não era mau rapaz, mas tão simplório! Ishtar embirrava solenemente com ele, considerava-o intrometido e pouco sofisticado. Seiya achava que Ishtar era uma petulante insuportável, enfim, pegavam-se como cão e gato. E quanto a Mino.... Nesse momento a Deusa abriu um sorriso lindo.

-Aqui está a minha chance de me divertir um pouco por hoje!

Mino reparou que Ishtar olhava e corou. Era muito tímida, insegura, e não gostava que a observassem. Principalmente quando quem a examinava era a belíssima, rica e sofisticada reencarnação de Afrodite. Ela podia ser mais simpática do que Saori, mas intimidava . Tão elegante, brilhante, inteligente! Decerto devia considerá-la objecto de troça a ela, uma orfãzinha sem nenhuma experiência de vida. Aliás, já não trabalhava no orfanato, tinha-se mudado para o Santuário numa tentativa de crescer um pouco, de viver de forma diferente, mas parecia que nada ia mudar. Era definitivamente uma chata!

-Vejam só – pensou Ishtar – A mosca morta da Mino até é bem bonitinha quando não usa aquela roupa que parece um saco. – a jovem desenvolvera-se bastante nos últimos anos. Podia não ter o corpo longuilíneo, magro e com curvas que desafiavam a força da gravidade de Ishtar, ou a figura voluptuosa e atlética de Shina, mas era elegante, com formas suaves e arredondadas, uma cintura minúscula, e assim de biquini parecia uma gueixa (sem kimono). A Deusa da Beleza mal pode disfarçar uma gargalhada quando viu o embaraço dela. Fez uma careta trocista, despediu-se e saiu.

Chegada a casa, correu a chamar o seu filho Eros –conhecido no Santuário por Tammuz. Um formoso jovem apareceu, alto, bem feito, musculado, parecia um modelo de capa de revista. Tinha um rosto tão belo que quem olhasse para ele, ficava fascinado, querendo observar cada detalhe. Era muito parecido com o pai, Saga. A mesma cara angulosa, o mesmo nariz recto, os mesmos olhos tristes, mas o longo cabelo azulado caía liso pelas costas abaixo, displicentemente apanhado num rabo de cavalo, com madeixas emoldurando o rosto. Atrás dele vinha o irmão mais novo, Elijah – que é o mesmo que dizer Anteros, o Deus do ódio. Era igualmente lindo, mas tinha os cabelos louro platinados da mãe, cortados um pouco acima dos ombros, em escada, o que realçava o maxilar perfeito, os olhos oblíquos e cinzentos, o sorriso malicioso e um tanto frio. Os dois pareciam bem dispostos e alegres.

-Eros, meu filhote!- exclamou a Deusa com os olhos brilhantes de orgulho pela beleza dos dois rapazes. – tenho um trabalhinho para ti.

- Iiiiih – troçou Anteros/Elijah, revirando os olhos – estás tramado, mano.

Ishtar ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de que não tinha gostado, e o atrevido calou-se num ápice.

- -Tenho um plano que nos vai tirar do tédio.

-Eu não estou entediado, mãezinha.

-Mas eu estou! – replicou Afrodite/Ishtar.

-Está bem, está bem, diz lá o que queres...tudo para te fazer feliz, mãezinha.

-O que eu desejo que faças é muito simples. – explicou , apontando a sacada. Os dois irmãos olharam para baixo e viram Mino, que voltava da praia carregada com um cesto de piquenique, e subia a escadaria um pouco atrapalhada pelo peso.

- É a amiga do Seiya, a Mino. Que tem ela?

-Essa é a parte divertida. Esta rapariga é um verdadeiro desafio. Uma madre Teresa de mini saia.

-Nunca vi a Mino de mini saia, mãe. – disse Anteros.

-Pois, lá nisso tens razão. Ainda mais me ajudas! Onde já se viu uma coisa assim? Não se enfeita, não se produz, anda a chorar pelos cantos por aquele idiota do Pégaso que vive colado na ronhas da minha irmã Athena, que também é uma boa peste! É desprezo a mais pelos meus poderes! Com tantos homens perfeitos no santuário ainda é virgem. Sabem que não gosto de virgens!

-Sabemos, mãezinha.

-Então, o que quero que façam é castigar esta insolente. Acho que neste caso, o castigo que lhe quero impor é uma bênção do céu, mas tudo bem...

Conhecem o cavaleiro de Peixes, certo?

-O teu grande amigo? Queres que ele se apaixone pela Mino? - exclamou Eros muito feliz. Já entendi! Queres juntá-los porque o Afrodite precisa de amor na vida dele! És um anjo!

-Não. O que quero é que atinjas a Mino com as flechas do amor verdadeiro. Mas o Afrodite, com as setas do desejo passageiro. Eu lá ia desperdiçar alguém como o Afrodite com aquela freirinha? Vai ser divertidíssimo vê-la entregar-se a ele confiando que ele está apaixonado, para ser abandonada depois...ah,ahahah!

- Quando queres, és mesmo má .- disse Tammuz desapontado. Às vezes tenho dúvidas se serás mesmo a Deusa do Amor.

- E desde quando o amor é justo? Agora para de perder tempo com conversas, pega nas flechas e mãos à obra!

Tammuz saiu da sala. Anteros piscou o olho à mãe, deliciado com a mente tortuosa desta. Ishtar beijou carinhosamente as faces do filho mais novo e foi para o jardim, cantarolando.

O Deus do Amor não estava satisfeito, e quem conhece a mitologia sabe que nem sempre ele concordava com a mãe, e até lhe fazia a vida num inferno quando isso lhe trazia vantagens.

-Espera aí, ó fraldiqueiro – gritou Elijah, correndo atrás do irmão.

-Já disse mais de mil vezes que não uso fraldas!!!! Isso é um estereótipo que eu detesto. Sou um homem feito, com armadura e tudo.

-Nas pinturas apareces sempre com uma fralda.

-Tens é inveja, porque os grandes artistas pintam o grande Eros, mas nunca o sombrio Anteros. Toma e embrulha, sou muito mais famoso e admirado do que tu.

-Inveja! Ah!Ah! De um coração de manteiga ? Bem vi que não gostaste das ordens da nossa mãe, mas vais ter de as cumprir. Bem feito!

Tammuz sorriu de forma matreira.

-Tenho um plano que é muito mais divertido do que esse! Tens de me ajudar e ficar calado. Vou pregar uma partida à nossa mãezinha.

-eh eh eh, ela fica tão engraçada quando está furiosa...

-Por isso mesmo!

-Mas acho que não te vou ajudar...vou denunciar o teu plano. Quero ver o Afrodite partir o coração daquela sonsa.

-Vá lá. Se me ajudares, eu...

-Esquece, maninho. Não podes comprar o meu silêncio, eu sou incorruptível...

-...deixo-te levar o meu Ferrari novo no Sábado à noite.

-Feito!

E os dois lá foram procurar o cavaleiro de Peixes. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Estava à porta do seu templo a olhar para o vazio. Os Deuses esconderam-se entre as folhas de uma macieira, Eros fez pontaria...

-É esse o teu plano?? –exclamou Anteros. – Diabos! Vais fazer com que ele ame mesmo a Mino?

-Claro! Assim a nossa mãe vai ficar fora de si! – e disparou uma das suas flechas de ouro direitinha ao coração de Afrodite, que assim que foi atingido, caiu redondo no chão.

-Mataste-o?

-Não, ele acorda já, vais ver...as minhas flechas parecem ter uma reacção esquisita quando combinadas com determinadas doses de Prozac.

-Ah, então está explicado porque se vê tanto crime passional por esse mundo fora...tanto doido junto, algum motivo devia haver!

Afastaram-se e voaram rapidamente até à casinha de Mino, devidamente invisíveis.

-Ela está no banho!!!! – gritou Anteros – caramba que é bonita! O Afrodite não tem pouca sorte.

- Quando estou a trabalhar as mulheres parecem-me todas iguais – respondeu Eros, apontando a flecha dourada.

-O quê???Outra flecha de amor verdadeiro? Pensei que atirasses uma de chumbo, só para humilhar o Afrodite vaidoso!

-Não, isto é algo muito melhor! Observa e aprende! –retrucou o mais velho, acertando em cheio no coração da menina. Imediatamente se notou uma diferença! Os movimentos rápidos de Mino no banho tornaram-se lentos e sensuais, como se dançasse ao som da música mais deliciosa. Acariciou a própria pele ao ensaboar-se com espuma de rosas. Saiu da banheira e contemplou-se longamente ao espelho, rebolando-se para ver melhor e admirar as suas formas.

-Meu Deus! – exclamou – Não estou nada mal....nunca tinha reparado como sou bonita! A minha pele é branca e suave,os meus olhos são amendoados e doces, a minha boca é um botão de rosa, e olha para estas curvas! Não consigo parar de tocar em mim própria. Que se passa?

Os dois jovens deuses estavam a pontos de rebentar a rir, por isso fugiram rapidamente para gozarem o espectáculo num lugar afastado. Quase duas horas depois, uma rapariga saiu da casa.

-Belisca-me! Não acredito no que os meus olhos vêem! –exclamou Tammuz.

A rapariga era a Mino! Vestida com jeans de cintura descaída, revelando uma barriguinha perfeita e uma cintura de vespa, um top rosa decotado que realçava um busto firme e arredondado, e sandálias de salto alto, o cabelo solto, liso e negro muito brilhante caindo pelos ombros, maquilhada, parecia outra!

-O que faz uma dose de amor, é incrível!

Mino caminhou pelo santuário para experimentar como os outros reagiam ao seu novo visual, e a reacção não podia ser melhor! Guardas, servos, cavaleiros de prata, não a reconheceram a princípio e depois, disseram-lhe mil elogios. Mino nunca tinha recebido tanta atenção. Estava estupefacta, mas respondeu aos galanteios com uma graça e uma eloquência que nunca antes tivera.

-Já não tremo, nem coro, nem gaguejo quando falam comigo! Fez-me muito bem mudar de ambiente!

Entretanto, Afrodite, que acordara do seu transe, tivera uma reacção parecida. A primeira coisa que fez foi ver-se ao espelho, e quando viu o estado lastimoso em que estava – pele baça, cabelo desgrenhado, barba por fazer - deu um grito tão histérico que as empregadas acorreram, pensando que tinha havido uma desgraça. Correu para o quarto de banho e esmerou-se tanto nos preparativos que não tardou a receber as piadinhas costumeiras assim que saiu porta fora. Mas, confiante como sempre fora, não ligou a mínima importância, até se deparar com uma beleza morena que o fitava com olhos espantados.

Afrodite teve a sensação de receber um choque eléctrico, e Mino –pois era dela que se tratava –quase caiu da escada abaixo. Afinal, nem doses massivas de amor próprio ensinam a andar de saltos altos de um momento para o outro. Afrodite voou para a segurar.

-Cuidado, o terreno é muito irregular! –disse baixinho , não conseguindo desviar os olhos daquela cara bonita, daquela pele de porcelana.

- É verdade...-respondeu ela –perdão!!! –a jovem deu um gritinho ao reparar que, quando se agarrara a ele, lhe rasgara a camisa. Era uma camisa Prada muito cara. –creio que lhe estraguei a camisa!

-Oh, não faz mal... - respondeu o cavaleiro sorrindo. –Era da colecção passada...um trapo velho! Mas agora vou guarda-la como uma verdadeira relíquia...porque tem a marca de uma beldade!

Desta vez Mino corou mesmo. Afrodite nunca se tinha rebaixado sequer a dirigir-lhe a palavra. Ela considerava-o tudo o que detestava num homem! Bonito, sim, mas insuportável. E agora, via que simpatizava com ele. Era tão alegre, e os seus olhos eram tão meigos!

Eros e Anteros, entretanto, observavam a cena, deliciados.

-O amor é lindo! Olha para eles!

- Eca...tanto mel! Acho que vou vomitar! –Troçou Anteros.

Mino e Afrodite continuavam agarradinhos.

- Mmmm, como ele é forte! – pensava Mino.

- Mino... - disse Afrodite muito meloso – gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite? Conheço um restaurante elegantíssimo aqui perto, um local muito agradável, enfim, o sítio certo para uma menina tão encantadora.

-Não sei... tenho planos para esta noite...-respondeu ela, fazendo-se difícil. Isso surpreendeu-a. Agora de repente sabia flirtar? Sabia! Sabia mesmo!

-Está feito – disse Eros piscando o olho ao irmão. Vamos embora antes que alguém se perceba que estivemos aqui! –E foram-se embora de fininho.

Afrodite largou-a devagarinho, ajudando-a a pôr-se de pé, e perguntou com olhos esperançosos:

-Amanhã então?

-Amanhã creio que pode ser...

-posso ir buscá-la às sete?

-Sim, está combinado.

Sorriu-lhe de forma insinuante e afastou-se, caminhando com elegância. Afrodite ainda ficou a olhar para ela muito tempo. Quanto a Mino, assim que percebeu que ele se afastara, entrou em pânico.

-Aceitei sair com o Afrodite? Devo estar é doida!!! Estou perdida! Com a reputação que ele tem? Mas...por outro lado, ele é tão encantador, e o Seiya não passa de um tonto, que me enrola há anos, e agora está cada vez mais apaixonado pela Saori! Tenho de viver a minha vida , não posso ficar à espera de quem não prometeu vir! Mas...que raio vou vestir??? Não tenho roupas elegantes! –e correu para casa de Marin.

A amiga quase desmaiou de susto quando ela lhe contou o ocorrido.

-Com o Afrodite? Estás maluca? Não sabes que ele seduz as pessoas –homens, mulheres, e o que mais lhe aparecer, que com o Afrodite tudo o que vem à rede é peixe – e depois as deita fora? Ele brinca com os sentimentos dos outros!

-Talvez me faça bem um pouco de aventura, de perigo...

-Bom, lá nisso tens razão. Mas por favor, não o leves demasiado a sério.

-Está descansada. Só me quero divertir um bocado. Mas estou num desespero! Só tenho trapos no armário. O Afrodite é um homem que adora roupas caras, elegantes...

- Porque não pedimos à Ishtar? Ela percebe dessas coisas ainda mais do que o Afro.

-Não! Ela vai rir-se de mim!

-Nem penses nisso. Ishtar tem um carácter...bom, peculiar, mas se há coisa que gosta de fazer é ajudar as pessoas a ficarem mais belas. Afinal, esse é o trabalho dela!

Dali a meia hora, as duas estavam na casa de Gémeos, rodeadas de empregadas com caixas, cabides, vestidos, sapatos, jóias, enfim, um verdadeiro cenário de passerelle. Ishtar, claro, percebeu logo para que Mino precisava de um vestido de cocktail assim de repente, e , muito amável, fez tudo para a tornar deslumbrante.

-O meu plano está a funcionar! Não tarda, Afrodite virá contar-me como seduziu esta pata choca. –pensou, enquanto ajudava Mino a experimentar dúzias e dúzias de fatiotas diferentes, todas maravilhosas. –Mas, por enquanto , tenho de transformá-la num cisne!

Horas depois, acabaram por decidir-se por um modelo Dolce & Gabanna em vários tons de vermelho , e mules de salto altíssimo na mesma cor. Para completar, um simples, mas pesado, colar de ouro. Depois, ensaiaram vários penteados e maquilhagens diferentes. Nem Ishtar pode reprimir um suspiro de admiração! A «madre Teresa» estava simplesmente de cair para o lado.

Mas ainda havia trabalho a fazer: a Deusa encarregou o seu mordomo de ensinar a Mino todos os segredos necessários para jantar num lugar daqueles! Ela nunca tinha frequentado um ambiente assim, mas aprendeu com graciosidade a usar todos aqueles talheres e copos diferentes.

-Temos aqui uma _lady_ - Confessou o «professor» à empregada de mesa, quando a jovem saiu da casa acompanhada pela amazona de prata.

-Depois de amanhã devolvo-lhe o vestido, Ishtar – disse Mino alegremente.

-Não há necessidade. Considera-o um presente. Os estilistas mandam-me roupa o tempo todo!

Na noite seguinte, Afrodite sentiu-se completamente atraído por aquela jovem meiga, pelo seu sorriso adorável, por aqueles olhos sinceros.

-Sei que tens uma grande paixão pelo Seiya – atirou de rajada, quando os dois já tinham bebido uma boa quantidade de vinho, a acompanhar as iguarias.

Mino estava tonta pela bebida. Não estava habituada a beber álcool.

-Seiya não serve para mim. Gosto de homens maduros, confiantes, decididos....acho que está na altura de eu passar à próxima fase, e deixar essa criancice para trás...

-Então já não estás apaixonada por ele?

-Pergunto-me se alguma vez estive...

-Seria um desperdício. Uma mulher tão bela...

-Afrodite, não me elogie ço a sua reputação, e previno-o: de mim só pode esperar amizade.

-Desaponta-me... - respondeu ele com elegante desenvoltura, acariciando a mão dela sobre a mesa – desaponta-me que dê ouvidos a rumores. Metade é mentira. Eu tenho coração também, sabia?

-Um coração que, consta, foi despedaçado por um certo cavaleiro...

-Por favor. Não arruíne um jantar tão agradável com recordações desse doido do Máscara da Morte! Levei dois anos para recuperar do nosso rompimento, mas graças aos céus, ganhei juízo.

-Então era verdade?

-Vox populi, vox dei, minha querida.

Ela riu-se.

-O seu descaramento encanta-me.

Ele era desconcertante. Tão mundano, tão vivido, com uma confiança inabalável. Sentia-se segura para fazer loucuras perto dele.

-Devia rir mais vezes,Mino. Fica linda quando se deixa levar...

-Mas não me deixarei levar por si, Afrodite. Seria fácil enganar uma rapariga ingénua como eu...

-Nunca a enganaria. Só engano as pessoas que pedem para ser enganadas.

Mino falava assim, mas na realidade tinha o coração aos saltos. Gostava dele. Estava apaixonada por um devasso! Seria possível? Mal o conhecia.

A seguir foram dançar. A presença dele deixava-a inebriada, ele estreitou-a nos braços carinhosamente e cheirou o perfume do cabelo dela.

-Isto pode parecer estúpido, mas acho que me apaixonei por si – murmurou ele, fazendo-a rodopiar pela pista.

-Não diga tolices. Não nos conhecemos.

-Não falo desse amor que nasce com o tempo. Falo de paixão repentina.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com amor...se realmente me conhecesse, esse sentimento, se é que se trata de um sentimento, desapareceria.

Afrodite parou de dançar e puxou-a para o jardim, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, com aquele olhar verde azulado. Ele era tão belo...

-Porque diz isso?

-É simples! Vivemos em mundos totalmente diferentes. Eu não sou assim todos os dias. Quando eu não vestia roupas elegantes, nem falava comigo.Não ama o que sou; ama a nova ideia que tem de mim. Só isso.

-E será que o que eu vejo hoje aqui não é o que a Mino é realmente? Parece-me que é essa a verdade. Que a verdadeira Mino não é uma garota frágil num avental, que não se preocupa consigo mesma, mas esta mulher linda e inteligente que dançou comigo agora mesmo!

-Afrodite, eu não sou como você. Sou órfã. Cresci num lar para crianças. Não percebo nada de modas e elegâncias, e é verdade. Até hoje nunca me tinha preocupado comigo mesma. Cresci aprendendo a colocar os outros em primeiro lugar. Coisas de colégio católico, sabe...

-E não é verdade que Jesus Cristo disse «ama o próximo como a ti mesmo»? Ao cuidar de si própria, não implica que esqueça os outros. Não implica que se esqueça...de mim. –dizia isto e acariciava o rosto dela, e os dois devoravam-se com os olhos.

-Não temos nada em comum...

-Alguma coisa temos. Eu também sou órfão. Fui criado pelo meu avô, que era um frio homem de negócios. Talvez por isso, eu seja tão obcecado pela beleza, tudo foi uma tentativa de ser amado, aprovado... Mino procura aprovação fazendo o que considera correcto. Eu procuro-a tentando ser o mais belo. Mas no fundo não passamos de duas crianças famintas de amor...

-É diferente. Nunca resultaria. Eu não tenho uma família com dinheiro.

-Isso pode ser remediado.

-O Afrodite nunca me levaria a sério!

-Nunca falei tão a sério na minha vida.

E, puxando-a para si, beijou-a ternamente nos lábios.

Naquela noite, depois de Afrodite a ter deixado em casa, Mino não conseguia dormir com a excitação que sentia! Tinha medo, decerto; mas ele parecia tão sincero...adormeceu tardíssimo, e foi acordada perto da hora do almoço por alguém que batia à porta. Abriu.Era um rapazinho que trazia um ramo de orquídeas. Não orquídeas vulgares, mas orquídeas de baunilha, raras na Europa e intensamente perfumadas. Era um bouquet elegantíssimo e trazia um bilhete:

_Rosas seria demasiado fácil para mim...a Mino merece todo o meu carinhoso esforço. Tenha dó de um infeliz apaixonado e aceite tomar chá comigo esta tarde._

_Um beijo_

_Afrodite_

Naquele momento Marin entrou. Ao ouvir o relato da sua amiga sobre a noite que tinha passado, disse simplesmente:

-Isto não é de todo o estilo dele...não sei como te aconselhe. Mas lembra-te, ele tem tanto de belo como de perigoso, tal como as suas rosas.

Nesse momento, Afrodite tomava o pequeno almoço com a sua boa amiga Ishtar. Saga acabara de sair, havia assuntos a tratar com Kamus, que já tinha regressado de Roma juntamente com os outros.

-ouvi dizer que saíste com a mosquinha morta...

-Pára de ser mazinha. Ela é...diferente de tudo o que já vi. Maravilhosa.

-Não estás a falar a sério! Ela é assim tão fantástica na cama?

-quem falou nisso? Apenas nos beijámos.

-Afrodite! Uma inocentezinha como a Mino é canja para ti...ou estarás a perder qualidades?

-Desta vez é diferente. Nem sequer tentei seduzi-la. Ela é uma rapariga de respeito, inocente..

-...Uma virgem de ferro.

-A verdade, minha queridíssima amiga, é que não tenciono mudar isso.Pelo menos tão cedo.

-estás doente! Apanhaste demasiado sol na cabeça, suponho.

-Não, caríssima.

-que bicho te mordeu?

-Mordeu-me o Cupido!

-Cruzes! Espero bem que isso não seja verdade! –Ishtar quase entornou o sumo de laranja.

-Devias estar feliz por mim. Passas o tempo a dizer que me devo apaixonar novamente...

-Mas não por alguém como ela! Francamente, Afrodite, que insensatez. É o mesmo que tirar uma noviça do convento!

Afrodite não ligou e limitou-se a barrar mais uma torrada com manteiga.

-Está um dia maravilhoso, não está? Ah, quando se gosta de alguém, tudo parece maravilhoso.Tu deves saber, amas tanto o Saga como no primeiro dia...

-Sei,sei, nem imaginas...

Ishtar não gostou do que ouviu. Obviamente suspeitou das brincadeiras de Tammuz. Mas tranquilizou-se, pensando que uma vez Afrodite tendo seduzido Mino, o seu plano voltaria a encaixar perfeitamente.

Mas passaram dois meses e tudo continuava na mesma. Afrodite descrevia-lhe os encontros ao detalhe, mas tudo não passava de aborrecidas cenas românticas.

No Santuário, toda a gente comentava «o novo Afrodite». Seiya andava desconcertado. Como pudera deixar

escapar Mino? Daria tudo para a reconquistar, mas ela estava apaixonadíssima por Afrodite.Um dia perdeu as estribeiras e chamou-a de parte para uma conversa.

-Ele vai fazer-te sofrer, Mino! É um malvado, um canalha, um conquistador de mulheres...que pensas? Que ele vai casar contigo?

-Isso não te diz respeito, Seiya! Escolheste bem. A Saori é perfeita para ti.

-Não interessa. Sou teu amigo desde que andávamos de bibe! Preocupo-me contigo.

-Sabes uma coisa? Se ele me fizer sofrer, isso não é nada comparado com aquilo que tu me fizeste passar. Por isso, fica fora deste assunto!

O cavaleiro de bronze retirou-se arrastando os pés. Saori, que soube da história, não gostou e obrigou-o a dormir no sofá uma semana inteira.Quanto a Máscara da Morte, limitou-se a comentar secamente que Afrodite tinha batido no fundo do poço.

Outro mês passou, os dois apaixonados pareciam mais pegados que a cola e a laca. Andavam sempre juntos e alheios ao que os outros pudessem dizer. Ishtar começava a preocupar-se seriamente com a situação.Mas alguns dias mais tarde, percebeu que a jovem tinha dormido na Casa de Peixes, e não coube em si de contente.

Na dita casa, a pobre Mino debulhava-se em lágrimas.

-entreguei-me a ti! Agora está tudo estragado.

Afrodite abraçou-a carinhosamente e beijou-a muito.

- Não está nada estragado, meu amor, pelo contrário.

-Devia ter resistido mais,mas não pude...

-não imaginas como valorizo o que fizeste por mim! –E, com olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, colocou-lhe no dedo um valioso anel de noivado.

-Era da minha mãe. Quero que seja teu. Casas comigo? Amo-te e quero ter uma família.

Os dois amantes abraçaram-se e começaram a fazer planos para o casamento,mas ainda não tinham contado a ninguém. Ishtar ficou, por isso, surpreendidíssima, quando viu Mino chegar, elegantíssima, pelo braço do cavaleiro de Peixes. Os dois tinham ido fazer compras. Afectou simpatia, mas estava confusa. Quando viu Afrodite entrar-lhe em casa, quase lhe saltou em cima.

-isto está bonito, sim senhor! Agora já lhe compras coisas? Estás feito um banana, é o que é. Uma mulher facilita e vais gastar dinheiro com ela? Naõ vês que é isso que ela quer?

Afrodite perdeu o sorriso, e respondeu espantado:

-Estás enganada. Eu e Mino estamos noivos!

Ishtar teve uma expressão de fúria.

-espera aqui um instante, por favor.

Correu a procurar Eros.

-que fizeste tu, filho desnaturado? Não te disse para o Afrodite gostar da Mino, pois não?

Tammuz rebentou a rir.

-Não, mãezinha. Só decidi tornar o teu plano um pouco mais...apimentado.

-Apimentado! Eu dou-te a pimenta!

-De que te queixas?Afrodite está contente, Mino também, fizeste o teu trabalho, que é o de fazer as pessoas felizes!

A Deusa virou as costas ao filho e, muito vermelha, foi ter com o amigo. Estava encantadora, como sempre, com chique simplicidade, mas Afrodite teve vontade de a esganar.

- Afro, tu és como se fosses meu irmão. Pensa bem no que vais fazer. Creio que essa tua paixão pela Mino é uma brincadeira do meu filho Tammuz...

-Isso é verdade?

- Estou certa que sim! Porque te ias dedicar tão intensamente a alguém num tempo tão curto? Foi obra dele, estou certa.

O cavaleiro não quis ouvir mais nada. Voou para a Casa de Peixes e interpelou Mino, gritando.

-Pediste a Eros que me fizesse apaixonar por ti?

-Estás a falar de quê?- respondeu Mino, chorosa e assustada com a mudança de atitude do seu amado. – Não pedi nada a ninguém! Eu amo-te!

-Amas-me? Ou amas as vantagens de seres esposa de um cavaleiro de ouro?

Mino ficou ajoelhada no chão a olhar para ele, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Estava tão linda e tão frágil que Afrodite se comoveu. Mas a semente da dúvida já se tinha instalado no seu coração.

Mino, orgulhosa, atirou-lhe o anel à cara e saiu porta fora num pranto. Afrodite fechou-se em casa a chorar e não saiu de casa durante muito tempo.

Ishtar estava deitada sobre uma chaise longue, pensativa. Nunca pretendera magoar Afrodite. Mas o seu plano acabara por resultar. Aliás, o rompimento deles tinha sido ainda mais dramático do que era esperado.

Tammuz entrou na sala.

-Espero que estejas satisfeita! A Mino está doente por tua culpa! O Afrodite bebeu tanto a noite passada que Athena não dormiu a noite toda com o barulho e a gritaria! Eu exijo que consertes esta confusão e já!

-Não precisas de perder a calma.

-Que raio de Deusa és tu? É assim que pagas a devoção do Afrodite a ti?

-Está bem, está bem...- respondeu a Deusa revirando os olhos. –Agora que já gozei espectáculo, vamos lá juntar os dois pombinhos!

E os dois correram para a última casa. Afrodite lá estava, miserável.Quando os viu, gritou com voz de bêbedo:

- Saiam daqui! São culpados! Por vossa causa estou para aqui a sofrer por uma caçadora de fortunas!

-Afrodite, recompõe-te. Ela não é caçadora de fortunas nenhuma! –respondeu Tammuz. A iniciativa de vos juntar foi minha, e aqui da minha adorada mamã...

-Então porque é que ela disse que...- respondeu Afrodite, ainda bêbedo e confuso.

-Acho que tenho algumas desculpas a pedir-te, e muita coisa a explicar, Afrodite...- disse a Deusa graciosamente, muito atrapalhada, sacudindo os longos cabelos louros, como fazia sempre que ficava com vergonha.

Assim que Afrodite soube da verdade, correu a casa da sua amada, acompanhado do Deus do Amor. A reconciliação foi emocionante. Dali a algumas semanas, o casal mais improvável do Santuário deu o nó. Ishtar, como compensação por ter sido mazinha, foi madrinha do casamento e até ofereceu a Lua de mel.

Eros tinha razão, pensou a Deusa do Amor enquanto Saga a abraçava. Tudo o que aqueles dois precisavam era de um pozinho de amor nas suas vidas! Era bom ter um filho tão perspicaz.

_Esta fic nasceu de um RPG meu com o Tammuz (Ronnie) . Eu queria que o Afrodite abandonasse a Mino no final, mas o meu primo, que adora finais felizes, teve de juntá-los. Ele detesta quando a Ishtar é má! Fãs do Afrodite, não me crucifiquem! A Mino é sem graça, mas eu quis mostrar que com amor próprio qualquer pessoa é capaz de se transformar numa versão melhorada de si mesmo e explorar o seu máximo potencial. Além disso, sem ter nada contra o yaoi (há excelentes fics e excelentes autores) começa a cansar-me ver milhares de fics sempre com os mesmos casais, e o Afrodite como gay de serviço. Escrevam reviews para eu saber o que acharam desta história._

Latim:Voz do povo, voz de Deus.


End file.
